


Dream Turned Tales

by Jinlile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Logic, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinlile/pseuds/Jinlile
Summary: Actions define you, your actions affect others. Do these actions make you a terrible person?





	1. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions define you, your actions affect others. Do these actions make you a terrible person?

It's a terrible feeling to save someone and somehow knowing in your gut that by doing this you have endangered yourself and your family.

 

It starts off in the middle of the day, perhaps it's a family game of softball or walk through the park. In the end it doesn't matter, but it starts with a softball game. The kids who are playing are getting bored and tired. Some aren't even playing. The sun is setting, the school grounds are slowly becoming empty. Soon it's only your grandmother, your mother, two children, and yourself.

 

One young child wants to just be at bat despite it being the other teams turn. As her older sister, who is pitching, tries to teach her the game. Saying that the younger child has to run the bases or get out until it's her turn to be at bat.

 

You watch the younger run from first base back to home. She picks up the bat and insist on going again. You look past her you see your mother and your grandmother talking next to the tether ball court. You can't hear what they're saying.

 

You keep looking, your gaze scans the area around you. Past your family you see a small man. Not really a man. A small figure? You're not sure if it's the distance or your perspective but it seems like it would only come up to your knee. Perhaps even smaller than that.

 

In the setting sun you see a glint of a weapon in it's hands. You don't know who it's for, your family or the children. You don't know how powerful the weapon is, but you know it's going to strike and it's going to kill.

 

Making a mad dash for the creature, you run past the children who have long grown bored of the game and are now playing something of their own creation.

 

Running past your family, you ignore your mother's call asking where your going. You reach the man, no, the small figure. It is small, past your knee just as you thought. The weapon that it holds looks like a bow and arrow or perhaps a spear. Now that you're in front of it your eyes are mostly drawn to its head. Oblong shaped and long. Almost what you imagine an alien to look like. It's facial features are scrunched up near the lower part of the face. Giving it a long forehead, for some reason this gives you the impression that it's trying to be like a garden gnome.

 

You don't know why it's trying to be anything. Why the thought even came up. It could have just been a gnome who's head was shaped in a taffy puller. The thought is there and you know it to be true. It's trying to look like a gnome and so it is.

 

You're not quite sure what to call the little man. No the _creature._ It says nothing. It does not direct its gaze at anything but it's target, who ever that might be, and stands still.

You say nothing, you pick it up forcing it to drop its weapons. In a cold almost detached manner, you force three iron prongs through its forehead.

 

It does not bleed. It does not cry out or move. You hold up the base of the prongs looking the creature in the eye. A sharp toothy grin and hungry look is all you see. You manipulate the prongs now sticking out of the front of its head into loops that meet and braid up into the base. making the creature look like a large ornament with out a hook.

 

You feel like a statue ,not moving not breaking eye contact with the creature who is equally frozen. This is that moment. The moment you know that you have endangered yourself and all you care for. The cold fear does not show, but it knows. Like you now know that you can never turn away, never let the creature go with out disaster.

 

You have opened a door, stepped into something you'll never understand. Questions fill you. Is there more like this thing? Will they come for it? Who was it hunting? What is it?

 

Farther away back to your chatting relatives, a woman leaves a class room. You look, the two children are long gone. your grandmother and mother look ready to head home. The creature suddenly seems heavy hanging from your hand.

 

Finding a thick branch on the ground you hook the creature to it with the braided loop. It swings on the branch as you walk with it as a make shift staff. You get an image of a traveller walking with a lantern stick and wonder if you look the same.

 

You reach your family as they meet up with the woman. No one mentions your new walking stick or the creature turned ornament. You start to doubt that it's even there. That is until the woman starts talking. You don't hear what she says.

 

It's likely she is just making pleasantry as the group heads to the parking lot. What turns your attention is the creature. It's toothy grin seems wider and you think it's using the swaying motion of the stick to bring it closer to the woman as you walk beside her.

 

"Grape"

 

It's voice is old. You don't know why that's your only thought. Not surprise that it talks in a language you understand. Not that it might be male, if it's tone is anything to go by. Not even that out of all the things to say it says grape.

 

The woman seems surprised, not that this creature spoke or even that it spoke to her but at the topic.

 

"Yes I suppose I do like grapes," is her reply with a nod.

 

"Grape"

 

You debate switching the staff to your other hand to put distance on the two as they converse. If just repeating the word grape is considered being part of a conversation. Your mother is on your other side. You'd rather this thing focus on this woman then your family.

 

You wonder if that makes you a terrible person. Again the thought hits you. You have invited danger to your life. You and everything you care for will no longer be safe with this thing around.

 

You can't let it go, you know it will seek revenge. It's what you would do in it's place after all. You wonder if you can pass it to the woman. You'll seal her doom this you know with out question.

 

Like you she won't know what she has been given. Unlike you she would not realise the danger. Perhaps it will eat her and be satisfied. Forget you and take its leave as you put this event behind you. Again you wonder if your a terrible person.

 

Your hold on the staff tightens as you debate yourself. The creature repeats itself in the same tone. You don't know how it can sound so hungry without changing its dead tone. You wonder if you can live with yourself now that you made up your mind.

 

You invite the woman for dinner. She agrees, as you split from your family you wonder how often you'll have to do this now. How often you'll have to feed this creature. If you'll find out how to kill a thing that does not bleed.

 

It's at terrible feeling knowing the moment you endangered everything. As you smile at the woman you wonder if this makes you a terrible person.

 


	2. All That and A Bag Of Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead up to a promise, to a pair of eyes and a thief that are unforgettable .

Its early evening, you turn from the main street onto the street that leads toward home. You see a child run across the street from one house to another dressed in costume and a bag of candy swinging in their grasp. 

 

Its Halloween, you think to yourself that its to early for trick o' treaters. The sun has not set yet but children will be children. As you approach your home you notice a UPS truck parked in the drive next to your roommates car.  

 

The front door is open an attractive man stands in the entrance. He is oddly clear in a cloudy back drop. His eyes are a weird blue, you do not know why that strikes you as odd but it is. Every time you catch a look at them they seem to be a different shade of blue. 

 

You push past him to enter your home. Hes warm, you haven't touched him but you know hes hotter then the sun he must have tanned under. You look down the curved hall to your roommates room and back to the man with cadet blue eyes. 

 

Now you hear your roommate and her girlfriend moving what sounds like boxes. You remember their moving out. you wonder if they have forgotten about the man with sky blue eyes in the hall or if they had left the front door open allowing him to wonder in.

 

"UPS is here," you hope they can hear you over the noise their making.

 

Your roommate calls back for you to just sign for them. The man with the indigo blue eyes does not move, has not moved since you showed up. You wait, the he pulls a roll of parchment from his jacket.

 

He says nothing. You wonder if the tablet you normally sign is broken. You want to ask, but it feels wrong. Wrong to be the first to break the silents. 

 

it is silent, you cant even hear your roommates anymore. Its only you and the man with navy blue eyes now. He is still holding out the parchment. Its old. You expect it to be torn and burned at the edges but its not. 

 

You sign and give the parchment back to the man with royal blue eyes. He rolls it back up and slips it back into his jacket. You realise there is no package. Your not sure if there ever was one now that you think about it.

 

He turns and heads to your kitchen. You don't fallow, you stand in the entrance hall watching his every move.  The man with the aqua blue eyes walks over to your kitchen table. 

 

You start to question if this man even works for UPS. You question everything about the situation. Why was he in your home? Why did he wait for you to come home rather then go to your roommate? why has he not said a word? Why is he still in your home?

 

The man with slate blue eyes grabs a bag of potato chips from the table. You wonder why as he pulls out three chips. You get an impression that if this was a show his actions would be dramatic.

 

"Put them back," your mad. you wonder if your yelling, you feel like you are. You don't know why your mad or why you need him to return the chips.

 

The man with teal blue eyes smiles at you. Its not a pleasant smile. It makes your skin crawl you feel like this is an urgent moment. He is no longer holding three chips but three medallions. You wonder when the room started spinning. Hes the only stable point in the room. You realise its not him but the medallions that are the clear point. 

 

Your still yelling, he is still grinning. You threaten from your fixed point in the hall as he walks back to you. You want to block his way, force him to stop. Make him give back what he took. You don't know what makes those medallions so important but they are. Your not even sure if they are yours but the fact that this man came into your home and is taking something has you angry. 

 

He walks past you still warm, you wonder if you should even be able to feel any body heat if your not even close to touching. You turn finding yourself stuck in place still. You wonder why you haven't tried to move, and now you find you cant. 

 

The man with the Egyptian blue eyes exits through a door. You wait grinning to yourself. He entered the coat closet, trapped. Confident you finally move, you open the closet. Smoke escapes the closed space forcing you back with a cough.

 

All there is is the smoke. The man with weird blue eyes is gone, and with him you feel a loss. you stare into the empty closet smoke having cleared out questioning. Who was that man? What where those medallions? What did they mean?

 

Your alone, still and in that moment You are sure that you'll meet that man again. When you do, you promise that you'll make him give back what he took. You swear that along with the medallions you will take those ocean blue eyes.


End file.
